Plants vs. Zombies: Revenge of the Target Zombies/Scientific Lab
Scientific Lab is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Revenge of the Target Zombies. In it, you get to extract the essence of plants and inject it into other plants - multiple instances of an essence mean boosted effects or other oddities. Plants can have up to 5 essences; adding one when there are more than five removes the least potent of them. Essences Shooting - Involves projectiles or energy bursts to deal damage to zombies. Implies long or full range. Solar - Plants with this essence create sun one way or another, typically modified by other essences. Productive - Indicates that the plant creates something of some sort, almost always defined by other essences. Explosive - Plants with this essence involve explosions - typically, these are instant kills of some sort. Deadly - Defines that a plant deals damage in terms of instant kills, not normal damage shots. Aggressive - Plants with this essence are often stronger versions of another plant. Delayed - Plants with this essence take time before functioning at their fullest, but often have a stronger effect than expected. Durable - Plants with this essence have higher than normal health, and usually have abilities that involve defense. Frigid - Plants with this essence have attacks or abilities that slow or freeze zombies. Fire usually undoes what they do. Melee - Defines that a plant attacks at close range without the use of projectiles. These plants often attack either fast or with lots of power. Limited - Plants with this essence has reduced range. Mushroom - Plants with this essence, in almost all cases, sleep during the day, but are cheaper. Area-of-Effect - Found on plants whose attacks or abilities can hit crowds of zombies. Implied by Explosive. Specific - Plants with this essence have specific uses, and are useless or impractical outside of that specification. Poisonous - Plants with this essence use poison or venom or toxins or just odd chemicals in general to do things to zombies. Often involves damage over time. Cowardly - Plants with this essence hide when certain qualifications are met, typically zombies being near. Aquatic - Plants with this essence can be planted on water, but not land. Pyro - Plants with this essence attack with fire. They usually nullify the effects of Frigid abilities. Grounded - Plants with this essence are forced to be planted on lawn or supporting plants. Some require supporting plants that zombies walk on. Spiked - Depending on the other essences, plants with this essence either pop tires or pop balloons, and often deal damage in general. Tall - Depending on whether the plant is Durable or not, this essence either permits hitting Balloon Zombies without special boosts or blocking vaulters. Encasing - Plants with this essence surround another plant. What they do when surrounding depends on their essences. Reversed - Plants with this essence can shoot backwards. Special Range - This essence signifies that the plant has an unusual range. Debuffing - Plants with this essence are specifically designed to remove abilities of zombies. Implied by Tall. Electro - Plants with this essence either deal with magnetism or electric attacks. Aero - Plants with this essence either use wind to their advantage or fly. Lobbed - Plants with this essence typically lob projectiles, which ignore slopes and shields, but they usually attack more slowly than Shooting plants. Plants and their Essences Lawn Peashooter - Shooting Sunflower - Solar and Productive Potato Mine - Explosive, Deadly and Delayed Wall-nut - Durable Snow Pea - Shooting and Frigid Chomper - Deadly and Melee Repeater - Shooting and Aggressive Puff-shroom - Shooting, Limited, and Mushroom Sun-shroom - Solar, Productive, Delayed, and Mushroom Fume-shroom - Shooting, Area-of-Effect, Limited, and Mushroom Grave Buster - Specific Toxin-shroom - Explosive, Deadly, Poisonous, and Mushroom Scaredy - Shooting, Cowardly, and Mushroom Ice-shroom - Frigid, Explosive, and Mushroom Tough-shroom - Durable and Mushroom Lily Pad - Supporting and Aquatic Pool Pea Pod - Shooting, Aggressive and Additional Tangle Kelp - Deadly and Aquatic Snapdragon - Shooting, Area-of-Effect, Limited, and Pyro Spikeweed - Grounded, Limited, and Spiked Tall-nut - Durable and Tall Jalapeno - Explosive, Deadly, and Pyro Bloomerang - Shooting and Multi-hit Torchwood - Boosting and Pyro Sea-shroom - Shooting, Limited, Aquatic, and Mushroom Cactus - Shooting, Tall, and Spiked Iceberg Lettuce - Frigid Pumpkin - Durable and Encasing Starfruit - Shooting, Reversed, and Special Range Magnet-shroom - Debuffing, Electro, and Mushroom Blover - Debuffing, Deadly, and Aero Split Pea - Shooting, Reversed, and Aggressive Sun Bean - Solar Cabbage-pult - Lobbed Roof Flower Pot - Supporting and All-Terrain Kernel-pult - Lobbed and Paralytic Lightning Reed - Shooting, Area-of-Effect, and Electro Coffee Bean - Boosting Garlic - Defensive and Specific Heavenly Peach - Boosting, Area-of-Effect, and Healing Umbrella Leaf - Defensive, Area-of-Effect, and Deadly Melon-pult - Lobbed and Area-of-Effect Shroom-pult - Lobbed and Mushroom Soft Mold - Supporting, All-Terrain, and Mushroom Category:Game Modes Results of Essence Injection Added essence(s) are in bold. Two Essences Peashooter Category:Game Modes